Eric Matthews
Detective Eric Matthews is a fictional character from the Saw franchise who appears in Saw II, Saw III, and Saw IV, and was seen in archive footage in Saw V. He is portrayed by Donnie Wahlberg. He is the protagonist of Saw II and a supporting character in both Saw III and Saw IV. Biography: Background: Detective Matthews is a corrupt police officer and detective who is often recognized by his colleagues for his brutality, and the extreme measures he uses to complete his assignments, however Matthew's hot-temper is often a problem. He previously had an affair with his partner Allison Kerry, which resulted in a messy divorce and caused his relationship with his son Daniel to crumble. Eventually, he left his job to do desk work instead of being on patrol. Eric's Test: In Saw II, Matthews picked up his son Daniel from a police station following his arrest for shoplifting. On the way back, they began to argue, and Daniel stormed off alone. Eric, worrying about his relationship with his son, later called Daniel and left a message on his cell phone. Seconds later, his phone rang and Matthews answered quickly, believing it to be his son, but was disheartened to hear it was his sergeant wanting him down at another crime scene. When he arrived at the scene, he was asked to identify his informant Michael's corpse. Detective Kerry then pointed out a message painted on the ceiling, "LOOK CLOSER DETECTIVE MATHEWS". Jigsaw was calling Eric out, but Eric was reluctant to take the bait, and Kerry berated him for giving up on being a cop. All of this prevented him from sleeping that night, but while thinking the day's events over, he remembered the device that was on Michael's head bore a Wilson Steel logo. The SWAT team, along with Matthews, reached the abandoned warehouse and swiftly moved to take the terminally-ill Jigsaw into custody. However, Jigsaw directed Matthews to a room filled with monitors, showing eight captives trapped in the Nerve Gas House, one of them being his son Daniel. Jigsaw told Matthews the rules of his game are that he must simply sit down and talk to Jigsaw for the next two hours. If Matthews complied, he would find his son in a safe and secure state. Matthews reluctantly agreed in order to buy time for the tech team to arrive and find the house's location. Later, Detective Matthews discovered that the other seven captives in the Nerve Gas House were arrested by him, when he planted evidence in order to obtain their convictions (including Amanda Young, Jigsaw's apprentice). When Matthews realized the danger his son was in, he lost his patience and brutally assaulted Jigsaw with his bare hands. A bloodied Jigsaw finally gave up and agreed to take him to the house. The two of them used an elevator to leave the factory, out of sight of the SWAT and got into a van, where Jigsaw directed him to the Nerve Gas House. When Matthews arrived at the house, he stumbled across corpses of all the test subjects, but failed to find Daniel. He searched The Bathroom, but only found the decaying remains of Adam Stanheight and Zep Hindle, as well as Dr. Gordon's severed foot, and the fresh corpse of Xavier Chavez. After seeing a live-looking hand resting on the bathtub, he investigated, only to be attacked by Amanda, wearing a pig mask. She jabbed a syringe into his leg, knocking him unconscious. in Darkness Eric later awoke, chained by his ankle to one of the bathroom's pipes, with only a flashlight and gun out of arms reach. He found a tape beside him, which revealed Amanda was Jigsaw apprentice. Amanda then appeared outside the bathroom and sealed the door leaving a screaming Eric to rot. Eventually, in Saw lll, Eric escaped the bathroom by breaking his foot, which allowed him to slip his foot out of its shackle. However, his escape ended up resulting in Amanda attempting to murder him . Saw llll = Category:Characters Category:Deceased